


Home Fire Burns

by Jaina



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>   She walks in the door and realizes what this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Fire Burns

**Author's Note:**

>   Pointless? You bet!  But sweet, I hope! :D

**Title:** Home Fire Burns  
 **Fandom:** NCIS  
 **Characters:** Ziva David, Abby Sciuto,  
 **Category:** Drabble, Fluff **  
Genre:** Slash  
 **Prompt:** # 90 Home  
 **Word Count:** 101  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:**   She walks in the door and realizes what this is. __  
**Author's Note:**   Pointless? You bet!  But sweet, I hope! :D  
 **Disclaimer:** These characters belong to DPB, CBS, Paramount, et al. No copyright infringement is intended.

  


 

She opens her apartment door and instead of the usual wave of warm stale air that hits her in the face, the air is cool and smells wonderful.

 

Ziva drops her leather jacket on the couch as she heads into the kitchen to find two steaming plates of food on the small table in the far corner.

 

Abby stands in the closest corner scrubbing a pot.A plaid checked skirt and a matching black t-shirt, are protected by a large apron complete with frills and covered in nauseating flowers – a gift from Tony, no doubt.

 

She realizes that this is home.  


__


End file.
